Presidential Request
by Matt1969
Summary: The Agency is informed of the Stargate project. An SG-1 Scarecrow and Mrs King crossover. Set present day United States. Season 8 in the SG-1 universe.


TITLE: Presidential Request  
AUTHOR: Matt, April 2005  
SUMMARY: **The Agency is informed of the Stargate project. An SG-1 / Scarecrow and Mrs King crossover. Set present day United States. Season 8 in the SG-1 universe.**  
RATING: Non-adult as usual  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters included or mentioned in this piece belong to me. While the piece itself belongs to me, I will make no money off it. Copyright belongs to MGM, Gekko, et al and WB and Shoot the Moon (at least, that's who I think it is!)  
**Note: This is unusual for me for a couple of reasons. Firstly, it was written at the request of a friend. Jen wanted a Scarecrow and Mrs King/Stargate SG-1 crossover. I have to admit, it's been years since I've watched SMK and I've had that much practice in writing the characters of Lee, Amanda and Francine. There was also the time difference to reconcile. I hope this piece is somewhere along the lines of what Jen wanted. Secondly, my beta has been snowed under for weeks so I ended up self-editing this about a month after it was originally written. **

* * *

"Good morning, Lee," the grey-haired woman said, entering the office with a charming smile on her face. Her facial expression promptly changed when she saw her boss. "Not a good morning?" she guessed.

Lee Stetson, also known as 'Scarecrow,' sighed. "Let's just say it was a very late night, Francine." The bags under his eyes were evidence enough of that. It also looked as though he'd not slept in a number of hours. "Philip came in six hours late."

His colleague glanced back through the open door towards the Bullpen. "Things can't be too bad if he's able to write up his report this morning."

Lee attempted to stifle a yawn before replying. "Returning in one piece is about the only thing that did go right. Our Santiago unit screwed up again." He shook his head. "I really don't want to have to go down there, or recall them…"

She shrugged. "If they're screwing up, Lee, something has to be done. We can't have our people being compromised because some other unit can't handle things correctly."

"Trust me, Francine, I know that."

Francine crossed the room and dropped two files on his desk. When he looked at her enquiringly, she replied: "Personnel files on those two military visitors we're having this morning."

Stetson's head jerked up. "The ones Barrett wants us to meet?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Strangely enough, they are not based at the Pentagon, seems they're from Colorado Springs."

Lee looked sceptical. "Unusual." He flipped open the first manila folder and stared in horror at the photograph paper-clipped to the sheaf of papers inside. "Hell," he muttered. "Why does it have to be him?"

"Him who, dear? Good morning, Francine."

"Morning, Amanda. We've got the paperwork on the military personnel we're meeting this morning."

Lee closed the file and shoved it across the desk to his wife who had taken the seat across from him. "Jack O'Neill, Air Force. He was a Captain when I met him, now he's a General." He shook his head. "He's a complete lunatic. Do you have any idea how many covert ops were almost ruined because of him?"

Amanda looked up from the General's file. "He seems pretty capable to me, Lee. Besides, would he have been given such a high rank if he wasn't up to it? It says here he's the Commanding Officer of a classified project concerning astrophysics." She reached for the other file. "Who else is coming?"

Lee snorted. "Astrophysics? That's a cover."

"I don't know, Lee." Amanda jabbed at the second manila folder. "It says here the Lieutenant Colonel accompanying him has a PhD in Theoretical Astrophysics. Hmm…" Amanda continued reading. "Whatever they're doing looks fairly major. Only a select few people have clearance on the project."

Francine nodded. "These files came from the White House, Lee."

Three hours later, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter were being shown into Lee's office. They politely declined offers of coffee and sat down on the couch offered to them by Amanda.

Lee scowled over at O'Neill. "I can't believe they made you a General."

The other man responded in kind. "And you ended up Section Chief." He shook his head. "How's the land of Oz these days?" At his colleague's confused look, he said, "Stetson's codename is Scarecrow."

She grinned and Amanda, seizing the moment, quickly spoke up. "General O'Neill, I understand we were referred to you by an Agent Malcolm Barrett, of NID. As I'm sure you're aware, the Agency and the NID don't exactly work well together. Could you explain why you're here?"

O'Neill looked over at Colonel Carter and she promptly opened up her briefcase. "General O'Neill and I are members of Stargate Command, based out of Colorado Springs, Colorado," she began as she handed Lee, Amanda and Francine information packets. "While essentially a military facility, the SGC has worked with certain civilian organisations, including the NID. As we all know, the NID has had a number of credibility issues and the President has indicated he would like another organisation to take its place. Malcolm Barrett suggested that the Agency would be a likely candidate. I understand he began his career here."

Lee nodded. "He did, but back up a moment. What exactly is this Stargate Command?"

"In 1928, archaeologists in Egypt discovered an ancient device known as the Stargate. With extensive research, it was discovered that the device was actually a portal, a doorway. Correct use of it will take the traveller to other planets."

Lee burst out laughing. "You have to be kidding me. Other planets?" He looked at the document he held in his hands. "Are you trying to say that this circle thing can take us to Mars?"

The female officer smiled. "In all honesty, we're not sure about Mars, Mr Stetson. But it can take us to planets outside of our Galaxy, and it has."

Amanda was puzzled. "How does it work?"

Carter opened her mouth to reply, but the General cut in. "It's best not to ask that, Ms King, unless you really want to be confused. But it has to do with wormholes and a similar device operating on the destination planet. No Stargate, no go."

"So the wormhole is a conduit between the two Stargates?"

Carter smiled. "That's correct."

Lee looked over at Amanda. "How do you know about wormholes?"

"School science projects," she said with a smile.

"So you're saying that Philip and Jamie could understand this stuff?"

"Probably not at a doctorate level and Philip's more into action than science." She cast a brief glance out the office window towards where her oldest son was attempting to write up a report on his botched mission. "But a wormhole can take you between any two points in space."

"Exactly," said Carter enthusiastically. "And we can manipulate that wormhole to go from Earth to anywhere."

"As long as there's a Stargate on the other planet?"

"Forgive me for interrupting," Francine said sweetly. "But what does the Agency have to do with your travels across the stars?"

"The SGC has developed its fair share of enemies over the years," replied General O'Neill. "Not all of them are on other planets. Some of them are right here at home. There are people who would love to gain control of the Stargate and use the technology obtained for their own purposes. The NID was good for a time, gave us intel on enemies of the US Government, see if word about the Project had leaked out."

Francine rolled her eyes. "The NID is a highly unreliable organisation."

"We realised that fairly early on," Carter acknowledged. "However, we were limited on what action we could take due to the involvement of Vice President Kinsey."

"Although we did have some very interesting information on that particular snake," O'Neill growled.

"Stalemate," Lee chuckled.

"Scarecrow, we want your Agency to take on that spy role for us. Find out who's listening in. We hit a problem with the Russians and another Stargate we found on Earth a few years back. The last thing we want is the Koreans or Iranians building their own Naquada bomb."

"Naquada?"

"Will cause more damage than the Enola Gay's cargo ever did," was the curt reply.

"President Hayes has authorised us to share this information with you," Carter stated. "You're also invited to visit our facility so you obtain a greater understanding of what we do, and how important the SGC to the future of our planet."

"So we can see you're not making this stuff up?" Lee asked; he was still having difficulty taking in everything he'd been told.

"Mr Stetson, I can assure you, truth is stranger than fiction." The smile on her face appeared genuine enough.

"And if you're still in doubt," the General said as he stood up to leave, "you can always just call the President."

* * *

Three people sat in an office and simply stared at each other. For several moments, no one spoke. 

"If this is true," Francine began slowly, "we're in trouble. The entire planet's in trouble."

Amanda put her set of SGC documents down on the coffee table. "I can see why they want to keep this thing secret. Did you read the bit about the Naquadria bomb one planet created? Terrorists all over the world would want that." She looked at her husband. "So, what are we going to do?"

The legendary Scarecrow shrugged. "I spoke with the President earlier, and also a General Hammond that's in charge of Home World Security. The Agency hasn't really got a choice in the matter."

"Meaning?"

He sighed and looked steadily at both women. "I guess we're going to Colorado Springs."

FINIS


End file.
